The Lady,The Traitor, and the Lion
by Selenaria
Summary: Hope was once again restored to Narnia...for a while. But there was a threat that most legends would omit, yet they never could. Only one could save Narnia from its fate, but only if she learns selfless sacrifice. And she'll have to learn it fast.
1. Chapter 1

I do not own Narnia or any of its characters.

By the way, the Latin is not perfect. I got it off a free translation site.

Chapter one

_Clank, a grunt, more clanking, then finally…._"Touché!!" My teacher's voice rang out in the clear afternoon air.

"My Lady, you're getting better. But you need to hold your Pariser more steady, " said Mr. Jerfin, my fencing instructor.

I sat down under an old oak tree, and drank the cup of water that Mr. Jerfin offered me. I looked around me and saw the soft, green grass, the tall, proud abundance of trees and Mrs. Macready with 4 young people, and the… young people? Then I suddenly remembered, my Godfather, Professor Kirke agreed to take in 4 children from Finchley, England because of the air raids. _How could I forget?!_ I stood up and said goodbye to Mr. Jerfin.

As I was walking back to the house, a servant by the name of Mary Renolds came up to me and said, "Your Ladyship, The four children are here."

"Yes, Mary, I saw them, I also believe that Mrs. Macready will give them the 'no shouting, no running, no breathing' speech. Oh and we mustn't forget 'There shall be no disturbin' of the Professor'." I ended with a small giggle.

Mary smiled and said "Oh yes, no doubt, Your Ladyship."

"Well I'd better go and un-frighten them." A far off voice called "MARY, MARY! FOR HEAVEN'S SAKE, WHERE ARE YOU??" Mary looked amused, "I have to go now, Your Ladyship".

I nodded and Mary left. Before I went down, I looked at myself in the hallway mirror. I saw the same face that had been looking back at me for the past 13 years. Long, thick ebony hair that fell almost to my waist, which many people called gorgeous, I thought it was a nuisance, I mean _Have they ever tried brushing it!?_ I learned (still learning) to fence when I was 11 it's not as easy as it looks (those Parisers are not easy to handle, plus despite what other people say, are really heavy). I began learning Latin by the time I was 9, and even though it's not used it's still a good thing to have a basic knowledge of the language. My hair and my eyes are the only pretty parts of my face. My mouth is too small and my nose too short. I'm extremely thin. People have asked me if I was under fed. Hmmm, sometimes I do skip breakfast….but not very often. I heard the door shut, and saw Mrs. Macready was leading four children up the stairs.

-- --

"….There shall be no running, no shouting, and NO touching of the historical artifacts!" _Hah I knew it!_

I tripped lightly down the old staircase, and peeked around the corner to get my first glance at my new house guests. The eldest was a young man who had blonde hair and was, I'd say, 6 feet tall. The oldest girl was very pretty and she had sparkling brown eyes to match her hair. The next was a young male adolescent who had chocolate hair and deep brown eyes; I noted the frowns and glares he shot at his oldest sibling. The last was a small, shy looking young girl that had brown hair and grayish- brownish eyes.

"Mrs. Macready, when do you want dinner ready? I was thinking probably around 6, so they can get settled in first." I said.

"Miss Vincent, I wish you would let me do my job." she said with a tight smile. As if it were an after thought she added, "Shouldn't you be working on your Latin?"

_Ah, well at least it was a smile _I thought.

I responded, "I'm defessus of opus in meus Latin. I've opus in is pro 2 hora hodie." (_I'm tired of working on my Latin...I've worked on it for 2 hours today._) The eldest looked shocked, judging by his agape mouth.

"Hello, my name is Clara Vincent. My Godfather is Professor Kirke." I held out my hand. The eldest took it, and introduced his family.

"My name is Peter Pevensie." He then went down the line and named the rest of his young family. Susan was the next oldest, Edmund was the second to the youngest; the last was Lucy who looked at me and smiled.

"Well, Peter, Susan, Edmund and Lucy I hope you will be very content here. We shall try and do our very best to make this seem like your home. Now if you'll excuse me, I _must_ work on my Latin." I smiled and went through the door that led to the library.

-- --

It was raining one day, and I felt bad about neglecting my guests, so I decided to pay them a visit. It didn't take long, since I knew where they were staying. My Godfather and I wanted them to stay together; Mrs. Macready wanted them to be out of her way. So we all agreed to let them have the east corridor in which to live. They were in the library that was next to the girls' room.

I heard sounds coming from the room and paused to listen.

"Come on, Peter, gastrovascular." I had to smile at that one.

Peter sighed, "Is it Latin?'

"Yes…"

"Is it Latin for worst game ever invented?" Edmund asked.

I opened the door more, seeing as it was already open slightly.

"No, I think that one's 'Pessimus venatus umquam reperio'" ( _Worst game ever invented_) I said grinning.

They all jumped a little. "Hello, Clara, we were just discussing words in the dictionary, such an amusing pastime." Peter said with an impish grin.

"Oh I know! I do it regularly. Maybe we should have a discussion on etymology." I said with utmost seriousness. Peter looked at me with horror.

I started to giggle, then almost fall on the floor from laughing so hard. By then everyone (except for Edmund) was either laughing at me laughing so hard or they were laughing at Peter's facial expression.

After we had calmed down; Susan asked, "What shall we do with ourselves?"

"We could play Hide and seek!" Lucy said hopefully.

"But we're already having _so_ much fun..." Peter said, with a tired grin

Susan looked annoyed.

I felt bad for Lucy so I said "It'll be fun, there's _lots_ of great places to hide! Besides, it's raining, there's nothing else for you to do". I shot Peter a _look_. He immediately stood up.

I earned a bright smile from Lucy. Peter started counting, "99...98…97…96…95...94...93...92...91...90…Mrs. Macready…"

"Miss Vincent…Oh there you are." Mrs. Macready said, with a worried look on her face.

"Yes, Mrs. Macready?" I asked, slightly annoyed.

She had in her hand a letter. As soon as I saw it, all the color drained from my face. I turned so that they wouldn't see my ashen face. I put on a fake smile and said "What are you waiting for, Peter?" Everyone grinned. Peter resumed counting, "89…88…87...86…" I put the letter in my pocket and took off looking for a place to hide.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter two

Edmund and Lucy were having a row about who got the curtain first. I took Lucy's hand and said, "Come on, Lucy, I'll show you a better place to hide."

I led Lucy to an empty room, save for a large wardrobe. As I helped Lucy get in, we head Peter's far away voice "50….49…48…47…. 46….. 45… 44…43…42…41"

Before I left she asked me, "Where will you hide?"

"I'll think of somewhere, don't worry." I said with a smile, although my mind was still on the letter.

Shutting the door of the room, I went to a remote corner of the large house where I was sure that no one would find me. I also had a feeling that the letter did _not _bring good news.

I immediately opened the letter, and my eyes widened in shock.

_To Lady Vincent: _

_We regret to inform you of your Father's death. Lord Vincent has at last passed away from a terrible case of scarlet fever. .As you are well aware, he has been battling this for 6 months. You are now sole heiress to the Vincent estate and all of your Father's holdings, stocks, and other various properties. Its total worth is estimated to be roughly 60 thousand pounds. Once again, I offer my deepest sympathies. _

_Sincerely,_

_ Mr. Haleton Overseer of the V. Estate_

_. _

_I'm all alone_ was my first thought. My second was this, _I'm a rich orphan. How unpleasant. _Then I heard Lucy's shout, "I'm back! I'm alright, I'm back." I slowly walked down the stairs to where they were all gathered, just in time to hear Susan say,

"Does this mean I win?"

"I don't think Lucy wants to play." Peter said with a puzzled expression on his face.

"But….weren't you wondering where I was?" This time Lucy was wearing the puzzled look.

Edmund apparently felt the need to point out, "That's the _point_, that's why he was seeking you."

"What's wrong?" I asked automatically, if albeit absently, as my mind was still on the fact that my father had passed away.

Peter turned to me and said, "Lucy thinks she's found a forest in the upstairs wardrobe. And she saw a faun, who….talks."

I blinked once, and then a second time as my mind struggled to process this information.

"What?"

"Exactly" Susan said a bit triumphantly.

Lucy stamped her foot impatiently.

"Come on! I'll show it to you!" she said, pulling Peter's hand as she spoke.

We all followed her into the room where the wardrobe was. She threw open the doors of the wardrobe and went inside.

While she was going in Susan turned to me and said, "Do you _really_ believe her?"

"I see no reason not to. Unless…" I was abruptly cut off by Lucy coming out of the wardrobe.

"It's not there anymore." She said sounding close to tears.

They all raised their eyebrows as if to say _I told you so. _

"But it was there, it really was!"

"That's enough, Lucy." Susan said sternly.

"Well, I believe you!" Edmund said shocking his family and I must admit myself as well.

Lucy started to smile and said "You...You do?"

"Sure, didn't I tell you about football field in the bathroom cupboard?" Edmund asked with a hint a sneer on his face. All I wanted to do at that moment was shake him until his teeth rattled.

By then, Lucy _was _in tears.

"ED! What do you think you're doing? You always make things worse!" Peter said harshly.

"Shut up, you think you're Dad but you're not!" Edmund said, then turned and stomped away.

"Well that was nicely handled." Susan said glaring at Peter.

"But it really was there." Lucy sniffled.

"Susan's right, Lu that's enough." He said.

I smiled sadly at Lucy and held my hand out to her, she took it and we left shutting the door behind us.

After I left Lucy, I went to find my Godfather. He too had received a letter from the overseer of my estate. He told me that I was welcome to stay with him as long as I needed. I took him up on that.

* * *

"Peter, Peter wake up!" Lucy's voice rang through the empty corridors; she was evidently unconcerned about waking the entire household. I am _not _a morning person, Lucy _better_ have a good reason to have woke me up.

Nevertheless, I got up and threw on my housecoat.

As I neared the boys' rooms I heard Lucy say "I've been there, and _this _time Edmund went too.

All eyes turned to Edmund; I think he rather enjoyed the attention.

"You saw the faun?" Peter asked tiredly.

"Well, no…he was…..where were you?" Lucy asked Edmund.

"I was pretending, pretending that her game was real. That's the problem with little kids; they don't know when to stop pretending." He was looking immensely pleased with himself. Until Peter pushed him down on his bed.

"HEY!!" came Edmund's protest.

"Edmund?"

"What?"

"Shut up."

Lucy had already run out of the room crying, Peter had to run to catch up with Susan to get Lucy before they got in trouble.

I sent Edmund a look of utter repulsion.

I took a deep breath to calm myself.

"Edmund, why do you insist on making your siblings lives miserable? Do you _enjoy_ seeing your sister cry? One day, you won't have them. They won't be there to cover up your mistakes, which you've made a lot of. You have a family, treat them like one." I snapped the last sentence and walked out.

* * *

It was a fine day, so Susan suggested they all go outside.

"We could all use some fresh air". I believe were her exact words.

I had quickly noticed that whenever Peter or Susan told him to do something, Edmund always threw a temper tantrum. How old _was_ he again?

As regular as clockwork, Edmund said "It's not like there isn't air inside."

"Yes, but I believe she said _fresh_ air." I pointed out.

He glared at me, to which I responded with a sweet smile.

The boys were playing cricket, when I heard a loud _CRASH_. When I looked I saw the stained glass window had been shattered.

Instantly I conjectured what happened, Peter threw the ball, probably very hard, and in response Edmund had hit the ball with the same if not more force than his elder brother had thrown it.

We all raced to the second floor and to their horror a suit of armor had been knocked over.

"What are you children up to now?" demanded Mrs. Macready's angry voice.

"It's the Macready!" Susan said and started run.

I was mildly amused at her representation of Mrs. Macready. She was a bit crusty at times but she had a good heart.

As we ran, I didn't even know why _I_ was running.

"Quick, in here!" I looked to where Peter was suggesting and saw that it was the very same room in which the wardrobe was.

"You have got to be kidding me." Susan said in a tone of disbelief.

Yet when she heard what sounded like Mrs. Macready's foot steps on the stairs, she ran into the wardrobe along with the rest of us.

"Ouch!"

"Stop shoving.!"

"You're on my foot."

"Peter, move!"

Peter and Susan and I fell onto a soft blanket of snow.

"Impossible."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Chapter 3

I was the first one to get up, since there's really no point in sitting in _cold, wet_ snow.

By the time I had brushed off the remainders of snowflakes, Peter and Susan had gotten to their feet as well.

Walking a little ways further into the forest, Susan looked like she were wishing this were a nightmare and that she'd wake up any second.

"I don't think 'sorry' would quite cover it, would it?" Peter said to Lucy with remorse.

"No, it wouldn't….." Lucy held a snowball behind her back and threw it at Peter. It hit him right in the face. "But that might!" she said triumphantly.

I started laughing and was hit by a snowball; I quickly defended myself against Peter.

An angry "HEY!" cut off our fun, for Susan had thrown one at Edmund and it was obvious that it was _not_ appreciated.

"You little liar! Apologize to Lucy…..say you're sorry!" Peter took a threatening step toward his brother.

"Alright, alright, I'm sorry." Edmund said sulking.

"That's alright; some little children don't know when to stop pretending." Lucy said with a smile.

"Very funny." He muttered.

"You're right! It _is_ funny. Funny how Lucy was right all along … funny you mocked her when she was hurt already. Oh," Here I paused as if pretending to think, "And isn't funny how all along, you _knew _she was right?" I spat the last five words.

They all looked at me in surprise (Edmund was bordering on loathing), I just smiled.

I knew we couldn't walk around in winter with no coats; I went to Peter and whispered something in his ear. He smiled and nodded. Peter and I went to wardrobe and pulled out warm, fur coats. I gave Lucy my old one that I had outgrown. Peter chose the one that my Godfather had 10 years ago, he handed Susan a spare that I had. Peter picked for Edmund a _girl_ coat. Which he promptly noticed and said, "But that's a girl coat!"

To which Peter replied "I know."

I bit back a chuckle, and got my white mink.

Susan's eyes immediately widened. I was slightly embarrassed; you see, my Father insisted on my getting that coat. Needless to say, he didn't hear much protest from me! But although I was used to society and all its judgmental thoughts, I wasn't used to the Pevensie's (or anyone else's) awed stares.

"Shouldn't we go look around?" to my astonishment, Edmund said that.

_Why would he say that? I mean, he'd be the LAST person I'd expect to say that…..wait! He's been here before…maybe he met someone he shouldn't have, hmmm….. _I thought.

"I think we should let Lucy decide." Peter said with firmness in his voice that allowed no argument.

"I'd like you all to meet Mr. Tumnis!" Lucy said excitedly. He was evidently the _talking_ faun. Hey stranger things have happened….none which immediately comes to mind…..

So we trudged along over the mountain, until Lucy broke out a full run.

We dashed after her, not knowing what the matter was. A sight met my eyes. The door, well at least I assume it was the door, was broken in half. Stepping in after Peter and Susan, I saw a long scroll of paper. Peter took it off the nail, and read it. From the sounds of it, it was warrant for Mr. Tumnis for "fraternizing with humans, and for high treason against Her Imperial Majesty Jadis Queen of Narnia and Empress of the Lone Islands."

Lucy was sniffling as she explained to us that she really wasn't Queen at all; she was a _horrid_ person who made it winter and never Christmas.

"We can call the police." Peter said obviously not thinking, since the warrant was signed 'Maugrim captain of the Queen's secret police'.

"These ARE the police." Susan pointed out.

"Don't worry, Lu we'll think of something." Peter promised her.

"_Why_? I mean, he's a criminal." Edmund said, making me again wonder who he had met.

"_Psst_" said what looked like it was bird? Wait, a _bird_?!

"I'm going to have a chat with my Godfather he keeps in his wardrobe" I said emphatically, making everyone laugh although a bit nervously.

"Psst." it said louder.

So we all left what used to be Mr. Tumnis' house. The bird flew away!

Then of all the strangest sights I had seen since I arrived in….where ever it was that I was….Ah yes I remember Lucy called it 'Narnia'. It was a beaver! I couldn't believe it!

Peter began 'clicking' at it as one might do to a dog.

"Well I ain't gonna sniff it, if that's want you want." it said.

We all jumped back slightly.

"Lucy Pevensie?" is asked softly.

She nodded and it proceeded to take a white cloth that I recognized as a handkerchief, _Lucy's _handkerchief.

"But that's the handkerchief I gave to…to..."

"Mr. Tumnus. I know he got it to me when he got wind of his arrest." the beaver supplied for Lucy. It looked at Peter and Susan and Edmund with a calculating expression on its face.

It suddenly backed up in utter astonishment when it saw me.

"Are you Clara Vincent?" it said dumbfounded.

"Yes, I am…" I was racking my brains trying to figure out where I had met him, and then I remembered it was beaver.

"My Lady. We have been awaiting your appearance with great anticipation." Here it bowed very low.

To say I was astonished was an understatement.

"What?"

"Follow me." it turned and disappeared.

Lucy began to follow, but Edmund said in an overly loud whisper "How do we know we can trust him?"

"He says he knows the faun." Peter said with a shrug.

"He's a beaver, he shouldn't _be_ saying anything!" Susan pointed out.

"What's the matter?" the beaver inquired poking its head out.

"We're just talking." Peter said.

"That's best left for safer quarters."

"He means the trees." Lucy said knowingly.

The rest of us looked at her with raised eyebrows and then followed the beaver.

It was a good thing we had coats for it was bitterly cold. I was walking with Susan and started asking her about her life back in Finchley.

"Oh, we lived-live in a moderate size house." She said.

I didn't fail to notice the hurried change of words.

* * *

As I climbed over the ridge and looked below and saw what I assumed to be the Beaver's house.

"If I find you've been out with Badger again I'll….Oh those aren't badgers…." Said what could only be Mrs. Badger.

We all went inside and sat down, well Edmund sat in the back.

_Why does he always act so…so immature? Like he's better than everyone else……Like he's a King. _I was jerked from my thoughts by Lucy's push on my arm.

"My Lady, like I said, we have awaited your arrival for a very long time. Your coming is further proof that the White Witch's reign is coming to an end... I hope you will claim your title and the responsibilities that come with it. " the beaver stopped, evidently waiting for me to say something.

"What?!"

"Did your Father not tell you?" it asked, clearly that was not the answer I gave was not the one he wanted.

"My father is dead." I answered tersely.

I heard the gasps of the others behind me, but paid them little heed.

"That…that being the case, the title falls to you." It said.

"Title? What title?" I asked genuinely intrigued.

"Didn't your father tell you anything? I thought he would've said something to you by now." It said wearing a puzzled look.

"My father was rarely with me. And whenever he was, he never mentioned anything except that I was to be someday Lady Vincent."

"You never told us that." Peter said with a slight hint of accusation.

I snorted softly. "And _why _would I tell you?"

"Because we're your friends!" Lucy said.

"_We_ are?" Edmund spoke up at last.

"Yes, we are." Susan said putting an emphasis on 'we'.

"Your father was the Guardian of the Throne. Since the White Witch wanted the throne, Aslan sent him far away to protect him. Because he's now dead, the title is now yours. You have a duty to protect the throne and heirs to the throne with your _life_." Mr. Beaver looked pointedly at the Pevensie's.

"We're not who you think we are!" Peter said frustrated.

"We're from Finchley!" Susan interjected.

"I'm sorry, but we have to leave. Ed?...Ed…." Peter called.

Edmund was no where to be found.

"I'm going to kill him." Peter vowed adamantly.

"You may not have to. Has Edmund ever been to Narnia before?" Mr. Beaver asked.

I felt an agonizing burn through my chest.

I fell to the ground, my face relaying how much pain I was feeling.

"You're feeling it! You need to go. Save Edmund, save Narnia!" Mr. Beaver said.

I half-heartedly scowled.

I reluctantly headed out into the dark of night. Burdened with a mission that I had no say in. Risking my life to save a boy I detested. This was _not_ my day.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Chapter 4

As I trudged into the dark night, I heard a wolf howl. Remembering what the beaver said, that I had a duty to protect the Pevensie's with my life's blood. (If I didn't, I'd have to live with the pain, not to mention the guilt). To be honest, I wondered what would happen if I didn't accept my duty. Shaking my head of those thoughts, I set my mind on one thing: finding Edmund.

_Now, if I were a moody, bratty, insubordinate boy where would I be? _

Lost in my thoughts, I tripped over a fallen tree branch that was covered in snow.

Looking at my ankle, I saw that it was bleeding; looking carefully at the branch I saw that it had a sharp twig. _Stupid tree, stupid twig, stupid Edmund. _I thought. As I tried to stand, I involuntarily winced. I limped, trying not to trail blood which was practically impossible. Going over a snow covered hill was hard, but going over a snow covered hill with a bleeding ankle is even harder. Slightly panting, I reached the top of the hill. I heard a voice calling "Edmund!" I recognized that voice to be Lucy's.

I shuffled over to Lucy who was standing with Peter, Susan and the Beavers.

Susan noticed my trail of blood first.

"What happened?" She asked looking concerned and nauseas at the same time.

"I wasn't paying attention to where I was going and tripped on a branch that happened to have a sharp twig." I replied trying not grimace. To Mr. Beaver I said, "So, what do I have to do to get in there?" 'There' was a white castle on top of another hill.

"Nothing. Only Aslan can save their brother now."

"Then take us to him." Peter said firmly.

So we went, on the way there Mr. Beaver filled me in on what had happened.

Evidentially, Edmund had met the White Witch and he had betrayed his family; not to mention me or the beavers. It was of the utmost importance that we get to Aslan, not only for our safety, but for Edmund's and all of Narnia's.

"Hurry up, we still have a long way!" called Mr. Beaver for what seemed like the thousandth time.

"If he tells us to hurry one more time, I'll turn him into a big fluffy hat." Peter said lifting Lucy onto his back.

Behind us, I heard a far away jingle, coming closer and closer.

"Run! She's right behind you!" cried Mr. Beaver.

So, we ran.

I followed them into a crevice in a hill and waited, the sound had stopped. Lucy shrank back as we saw a shadow illuminated by the sun.

"I'll go see if the coast is clear." Peter declared.

"No. I'll do it. You're no good to Narnia dead." Mr. Beaver said.

"Neither are you, beaver." Mrs. Beaver whispered.

"Thanks, dear."

Collectively, we held our breath waiting for the beaver to return.

He poked his head down and looked at us, "Hope you've all been good, 'cause there's someone to see ya."

_What in the world is he talking of? _

As soon as I got out of the hole, I saw a man dressed in red and white. He had behind him a sleigh and bag which consisted of various sized lumps.

"We thought you were the witch." Peter explained.

"I'm sorry about that. But in my defense, I have been driving one of there longer than the witch. The White Witch's reign is coming to an end, and winter is ending." said Father Christmas. (At least that's who I thought he was.)

"And now it's time for…." Father Christmas was cut off by Lucy's joyful exclamation of "Presents!"

He reached into his bag and withdrew a sword and shield; the shield had the emblem of a red lion. These he handed to Peter, saying "These are tools, not toys."

To Lucy he gave a small glass bottle. "This is the juice of the fire-flowers; one drop will cure any injury." He also provided her with a dagger, with the accompanying words, "Although I hope you never have to use it."

"Thank you sir, I think I could be brave enough." Lucy replied in a small voice.

"I have no doubt you could, but battles are ugly affairs."

Turning to Susan he presented her with a bow and arrow. "Trust in this bow, and it will not easily miss."

"What happened to battles are ugly affairs?" Susan wanted to know.

He chuckled, "Although you don't seem to have a problem making yourself heard…"

Handing her a horn he announced, "Once you blow on this horn, help will come to you wherever you may be."

He looked at me and said, "Guardian of the throne, I bestow upon you the swords fitting to your rank." He silently put into my hands what I recognized as a kris -which is a double-edged dagger- along with a short sword. They were meant to be used together. "These swords will never break; they will always come clean instantly and they will always kill your intended target. But do not kill just because you can, only do so when no other alternative can be found. Further more no one but you, your husband and your descendants will be able to touch it, much less use it. Oh, and also if you happen to lose these, they will find their way back to you. As you can see these are _very _special swords, given only to the guardian of the throne, their powers are great, but so is the temptation. Be wise." He took a deep breath, after his lengthy explanation.

Motioning for me to bend my head, he slipped over my head a necklace with a star. "This is no ordinary necklace; this is a truth-spelled necklace. Light is the symbol of truth, stars shine brightly in the night. Just as a star can light the way for a weary traveler, this will enable you to see your way through a lie."

"Now I must be going, 100 years is really too long. Requests pile up so high!" With a slap of the reigns he sped off.

"Told you he was real." Lucy said to Susan.

Flummoxed as to what we were to do next, we looked inquisitively to the Beavers.

"Why don't you put that fire-flower juice to good use and heal Clara's ankle?" Mr. Beaver suggested.

Smiling, Lucy bent down and put a drop on the cut. It healed instantly.

"Thank you Lucy." I said, hugging her slightly.

"Now all we have to do is cross the frozen lake." Mrs. Beaver said happily.

"But winter's ending, and you know what that means… no more ice." Peter said glumly.

As we neared the sound of rushing water, I looked down into the canyon and saw a half-frozen river, with chunks of ice trailing down stream. I was also thinking of what Peter had said on the way, that they had been trailed by wolves sent by the White Witch. _If the wolves are sent by the white witch, they won't give up until they've caught us, or we've killed them…… obviously we have to kill them. But how? _

Crossing a half-unfrozen lake was one difficult task. Mr. Beaver decided to cross first, the ice started to crack. That was a _really_ bad sign, since he was one of the lightest.

Then, as if it were predestined wolves jumped out. I quickly drew my weapons. By then we were in the middle of the ice, too far out to go back, too far away to get the other side. Peter had also drawn his sword and was pointing it -all wrong- at wolf captain. Peter then struck his sword onto the ice, just as another wolf lunged at Susan and I. He missed Susan since Peter dragged and I pushed her out of the way, but abraded my back with his long, sharp claws also scratching my head. As I fought to hold onto consciousness despite my rapid loss of blood, I heard someone scream, "CLARA!!"

I felt someone yank me onto the ice slab. Then giving in to the darkness, I passed out.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Raging pain met me when I awoke, I whimpered softly. A soft, cool cloth was put over my forehead. I tried sit up to see where I was, and then I found that moving hurt. In short, I yelped. A gentle hand pushed me backwards; I looked up to see who it was, it was Susan.

"Lay back down, you're in no condition to attempt to move again." She said firmly. "By the way, thank you. I don't know what would have happened to me if you hadn't pushed me out of the way."

A light voice exclaimed, "You're awake! Let me give you some of my fire-flower juice!" said Lucy, I assumed it was Lucy since she's the only one who had the fire-flower juice.

Susan said to me, "And then you can see Aslan."

Very carefully they flipped me over on my back, and Lucy applied a drop to my back and a drop to my head. Instantly, I felt better.

As I was led out of the tent, I saw Peter who hurried over to me.

"Clara! Thank you so much! If you hadn't….."Peter trailed off in silence.

"You're welcome." I said quietly.

"Come on, you have to meet Aslan." Lucy urged. "He wants to see you."

I allowed myself to be dragged by Lucy into the largest tent in the camp. Lucy then left quietly.

"Welcome, Guardian of the throne." said a deep, rich voice.

I squinted to see the lion, yes; I knew he was a lion.

I curtsied.

"Aslan, it is an honor."

"Listen to me. Your life is in danger now and it will be forever; people will want to kill you simply because of you close ties to the Kings and Queens."

"I see... and that would mean that either the Pevensie's would have to either see me as expendable or hide me from everyone. The last, of course, would be impossible." I ended with a slight frown.

He nodded, and then spoke again, "Such is the case. When I sent your father away it was to protect him, he married a girl from the world of the Sons and Daughters of Adam and Eve. As you know, she died shortly after you were born. You, my daughter, are Narnian and are of the land to the East."

The lion then led me out of the tent and over the hill. What I saw was a castle.

"I will show this to Peter who will one day rule as High King. What I will also disclose to him was that you will be invaluable to them all after they are established on the throne. Many rulers tend to forget about their Guardians, not realizing that they are vastly important." He told me.

He took Peter aside and told him that he was going to be the High King.

Meanwhile, Susan, Lucy and I went to the stream to wash.

We splashed around for a few minutes, and then as Susan went to get a towel, a wolf appeared and snarled.

"Please don't try to run, we're tired. And prefer to kill you quickly." it said with a snap of its jaws.

Susan threw the towel over the wolf's face and grabbed and blew her horn. I threw one of my swords at one of the wolves. It died within seconds. Then quickly I climbed onto the tree branch that belonged to the same tree that Susan and Lucy were. Peter came charging -followed by others- and even though I had killed one there were still two left.

The centaur, whom I had met and was told to call Oreius, had trapped one of the wolves underneath his hooves.

"Stay your weapons, this is Peter's battle." Aslan commanded him.

"You think you're a King, but you're going to _die l_ike a dog!" It said the leapt at Peter.

Peter must have stabbed the wolf when it jumped on him because when Susan and Lucy rushed over to him crying his name, the wolf slid off of him with no resistance.

Once I was on the ground and had retrieved my sword, Aslan nodded to Oreius. He let go of the wolf and it went running.

"Follow him, he'll lead you to Edmund." the Lion said to us (us meaning Oreius, me and all the other creatures behind the centaur.)

Leaving the others make quick work of the White witch's camp, I looked for Edmund. He was tied to a tree with a gag. I slashed the rope and pulled him to his feet. Another centaur had caught a dwarf, which tied the _dwarf_ to the tree.

As fast as we came we left, looking back I estimated we had killed around 10-15 troops from the White Witch's army.

_Not a very good size dent, but we did something. I just hope it'll be enough. _

* * *

Blinking slowly I awoke, brightness flooding my sight. I pulled myself out of my bed, and slipped on a blue dress with tiny floral patterns. My other dress that I wore yesterday was covered in blood. Most likely the blood stains would never come out.

As I pushed aside the tent flap, I saw at what the other Pevensie's were looking. Aslan was talking with Edmund. At Lucy's cry of "Edmund!" both he and Aslan came down from the rock on which they had been standing.

"There is no need to speak to Edmund about what is past. What's done is done." said Aslan, turning around and disappearing in amongst the tents.

Lucy threw herself in her brother's arms, then she was followed by Susan, more gently but no less happy to see her brother than Lucy was.

"How are you feeling?" Susan asked.

"I'm a little tired."

"Then get some rest." Peter said stiffly.

Edmund looked sadly at Peter before turning away.

"And Edmund, try not to wander off."

He turned to me and said, "Did you see something suspicious? How many weapons they had? _Did you see anything_?"

"So sorry. I was a little busy saving you." I retorted.

"Well, you didn't have to!" he shot back.

"I beg your pardon! I would undo it if I could. In fact, I wish I hadn't saved you in the first place!" I walked away in anger.

_That little brat! _

After my temper had cooled, I sat on the hill, watching the wind and thinking.

_If the White Witch is as evil as people around here say she is, then she'll stop at nothing to kill them, actually, she only needs to kill one to stop the prophesy…._

A centaur by the name of Mara came up to me, and said, "Guardian, your presence is requested. The Witch is demanding to see Aslan."

"Thank you very much, Mara."

As I walked hurriedly over the hill, I racked my brains as to what she could use against the Pevensie's to kill one of them.

I stopped in my tracks. A thousand thoughts raced through my mind. Edmund was a traitor. I had heard that Jadis - who was the White Witch -was the person who carried out the killing when people were condemned to die. People got killed for being a traitor. Slowly, with horror, it dawned on me. Edmund was going to die. And I could do nothing to stop it.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

I broke into a run, and dodging through the crowds I found the Pevensies, Aslan and the White Witch in the center of the crowd.

"….His blood is my property. That boy will die, on the stone table. As is tradition." Jadis was saying as I got near enough to hear what was going on.

A wave of alarm swept over the crowd.

I glanced at Edmund, he looked wretched.

_That's just what he deserves. _ My conscious pricked me. _Just because I have to protect him, doesn't mean I have to like him. Right?_

I was shocked when my necklace pulsated a bright white light.

Hiding it under my dress, I pondered what the Witch said that was a lie.

Then it struck me. Normally the traitor would die, but on rare occasions some else who had no hand in the crime would die in his place. But that was rare. . As their protector I had a duty to protect them with my life; was I innocent enough? Recalling all the nasty things I thought (and consequently said) to Edmund, I knew I wasn't. Who was? And who would be willing to die in a traitor's place, giving their dreams, hope, their... _lives_ for someone who had betrayed them?

"Silence. I will speak to you alone." said Aslan.

When Lucy started to cry, Susan and I shared a quick look.

Susan pulled Lucy onto her lap, while I stroked her hair.

Peter sat there looking dismal; Edmund was looking like someone had proclaimed his death sentence, which someone had.

All the chatter and whispers stopped when Aslan and Jadis came out of the tent.

"She has renounced her claim on the Son of Adam's blood." Aslan said, and a wild cheer went through the multitude.

"How do I know your promise will be kept?" demanded the witch.

A loud roar was her answer.

Knowing that Aslan had to have promised something _great_ in order to save Edmund's life, I forced a fake smile on my face.

The day passed slowly, time seemed to be inching by. I couldn't help but wonder...what would happen to me when they were on the throne? I highly doubted they would throw me out, but I didn't want to be a useless wallflower. I knew that they knew little, well next to nothing about ruling a country, even if they were the fulfillment of the prophesy.

"You are troubled, daughter." said a voice behind me.

Without turning around, I replied "What if one of them dies? Not only would I feel terrible, but Narnia would fall to ruins. How could I live with that? All my life people have told me 'Do your best, that's the best you can do', what if my 'best' isn't good enough? What if I fail?"

"Never be afraid of failure, be afraid of not trying again. Clara, you were born to _their_ Guardian. Never let your fears tell you otherwise." The lion said, and then turning around, then stopped when I asked "What was the promise? The one you made to the Witch?"

There was a long pause, "That…will be revealed when it is time." Aslan told me, and then he left.

Don't ask me why, because I won't be able to tell you, but I could tell you this much: things were about to take an ominous turn.

* * *

Later in the evening, as I was walking by, I saw Edmund sitting by himself. And to this day, I still don't know what possessed me to do this but I walked up to him and said "Edmund, there's something troubling you. Won't you tell me what it is?"

"Why should you care?

"I shouldn't. But I do, because I'm your guardian. And as such, my responsibility is to see that nothing is wrong with the heirs to the throne." I explained.

He sighed.

"Is it that bad having me as your guardian?" I inquired playfully.

"Not exactly, but you could be a bit more….experienced." he said hesitantly.

"_Excuse_ me?" I said looking very offended.

"No, no….what I meant was: I wish it wasn't you………"

"Why ever not?" I asked truly puzzled.

"Because. If it were someone else I didn't know, I wouldn't feel as bad if they died…for my family…and me."

Silence prevailed.

_He actually has a nice bone in his body! Imagine that… Should I speak to him about the "promise" Aslan made with the Witch? Hm…I don't think I should…if Aslan wanted Edmund to know he would've told him. _

Stealing a glance at Edmund, I saw his eyes were focused on me.

"What?"

"Nothing….do you want to take a walk? I mean…I can understand if you don't want to… I…I wouldn't wa-"

"I would like that."

So we set out, talking about various things but studiously avoiding the topic of Aslan.

The course of our conversation went as follows:

"So, what was it like for you growing up?" he asked me.

"It's far from over. But the early part was lonely…my Mum died when I was about two, and Father was never around much. So I quickly learned to entertain myself, with pastimes such as reading, fencing, and Latin. What was it like for you?"

"Well, it wasn't like yours. My siblings would always be around. I hardly had a moment to myself. Being an only child was my greatest wish…until recently."

"I've always envied children with siblings. They have someone to play with, someone to talk to. All I ever had was my dolls, and they weren't much for conversation."

He chuckled.

We walked on in silence, again.

I heard the sound of crunching leaves.

Whirling around, I stood face to face with a hag with an evil smile on her twisted face.

Edmund had his hand on his sword. But I was faster, before she knew it my blade was lodged in her throat.

"Thank you…." he said breathlessly.

I shrugged it off. "It's my job."

"Edmund! Clara!" We both spun around, swords drawn. It was Peter. His face was filled with sorrow and horror.

"The tree…the tree gave me a message: Susan and Lucy said that Aslan is…dead."

Edmund began at once questioning Peter about the validity of that statement.

_We are all going to die. _


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Shortly after than unpleasant revelation, I realized that I should think of ways to prevent that from happening for as long as possible.

Walking back to the camp, Peter was at the moment trying to convince Edmund that the dryad was most likely correct, I over heard their words.

"I don't know, Ed! That was what the tree spirit said!" Peter exclaimed impatiently.

"Yes, well….trees are shifty. They can't be trusted." He insisted.

"Boys! Stop arguing. I thought you two had learned your lesson, obviously I was wrong."

By that time, we had reached the camp.

Turning to Peter I said, "Aslan is dead. It's up to you to lead this battle."

Oreius had come up to us and had stated his approval of my comment.

"I can't do that!" Peter protested.

"If you keep telling yourself that, you're right. You can't." I said irritated.

We had a slight glaring contest that was broken by Oreius clearing his throat.

"Aslan believed you could and so do I" Edmund said.

Peter nodded, and then bent over the map to make a battle plan.

Edmund went off and did… whatever it was he did.

I helped Peter with the battle plan, then went off and thought.

_Admit it. You're scared. You're a coward. _

I heard the rustle of grass and knew someone was behind me.

"Clara!! There you are. Come, we need to head to the battle field." Peter told me.

Allowing myself to be led, I looked around. Edmund appeared from somewhere, silently he handed me a mail chain dress and a shield.

With a heavy heart I put them on, I knew right from the start many would die. I also knew I would die before any one killed any of the Pevensies. It was my duty as their Guardian.

Aslan's words drifted to my head. _ "Never be afraid of failure, be afraid of not trying again." _

"I won't…" I whispered.

Walking out of the tent, I strapped on my swords.

"Are you ready?" I asked Peter.

"No."

"Let's go then."

Mounting a black horse named Flisha, I looked at Edmund. He looked nervous, Peter looked scared, and I hoped I didn't look what I was feeling inside. Petrified.

* * *

_This is all my fault. _I watched as the Pevensie's gathered around Edmund, who was gasping and barely conscious. _I could have…I should have done something…anything…_

The events flashed back in my mind's eye.

_Flash back _

_There was a maniacal gleam in ogre's eye. With one swift motion I slashed his throat. The corner of my eye caught Peter and a wolf fighting. Running over I cut the wolf's back, with the backlash of my stroke I struck a hag that was leering at Peter and I. _

_ My thoughts were "Slash, stab, duck, parry, dodge, kill. Repeat." It was truly 'Kill or be killed'. By then I had accumulated several paltry wounds, such as a slight gash in the epidermis of my skin. I looked up, and saw Lucy and Susan and…Aslan? He was alive? Impossible. Working my way over to them I occupied my time killing some of the White Witch's army. _

_ I was really close to them when I spotted an arrow heading right at Lucy, whose back was turned to the weapon. Hesitating then dodging forward, the missile pierced my stomach. I pulled it out, trying to asphyxiate a scream of pain. Blood. Dark red drops of it seeped onto the ground contaminating the white, pure snow. Quickly hiding my bloody wound with my hand, I called "Susan! Lucy!" _

_"Clara! Thank goodness you're safe." Susan said. She opened her mouth to say more but then shut it. _

_I nodded, then ran back to the battle field. _

_ I was in the middle of killing another wolf, when I heard Peter's loud cry, "NOO!" Stabbing the wolf, I whirled around only to see Edmund lying on the ground, with a dark spot on his armor. The next few moments were a blur, Peter fighting the Witch like a mad man, Aslan jumping on Jadis. I had a raging headache from the loss of blood. I felt like vomiting. _

_End Flashback _

I now gaze at them with sorrow, regret and guilt.

I shouldn't have been selfish. Going up to them was selfish; I needed to know someone was worried about me. If I had been on the battlefield like I was supposed to be, I could have stopped Edmund.

Lucy poured a drop of her fire-flower juice in his mouth.

Coughing and sputtering, he sat up. I could not make out what was being said, but I assumed it was words of endearment.

Aslan came over to me.

'Clara, you cannot undo the past."

"No, but I should've been there. It's my fault." I said sadly.

"It is _not _your fault." said a firm voice behind me. Flinching, I recognized the voice as Peter's.

"Yes, it is." I muttered, then walked away.

By then I had a migraine and was nauseas. I took my hand away from my wound, only to find dried blood caked on the center point where the arrow made its mark. I defiantly felt like vomiting then. I glanced at my daggers, to make sure they were there. To my horror, I saw that one was missing.

_ This is not my day. _

I heard a rustle in the grass, before I gave way to the calming darkness. And for the second time in two days I fainted.

When I woke, I realized I was not on the ground but on a bed, in a very well-furnished room.

Peter and Susan were just coming in.

"Clara, what happened to Ed is not your fault." Peter restated.

"I should've done something, after I got shot by the arrow I should have been paying more attention to you two." I said looking at Peter.

"Arrow? What arrow?" Lucy demanded, walking into the room.

_Oh dear… I thought they knew… _

With a sigh I replied, "There was an arrow heading toward you. I stopped it."

"You did that? For me?" Lucy asked in awe.

"Yes." I answered softly.

"Well…we'd better leave. Clara needs her rest." Susan said standing up. "The doctor says you'll be healed in about six to eight weeks even after Lucy put her Fire-flower juice on it, although you will always have a scar." She included.

"Six to eight weeks?!" I nearly shouted.

"Yes. And after you're rested, we _will _talk." With those words, Peter followed his siblings out.

I attended the coronation, and thought the titles Aslan gave were very appropriate. High King Peter the Magnificent, Queen Susan the Gentle, King Edmund the Just and Queen Lucy the Valiant.

I know what I would name myself: Clara, Guardian of the throne, the failure.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

My talk with Peter came sooner than I had anticipated-or wanted. It was 5 weeks after the battle and I was "permitted" to start walking again.

"Alright, you've avoided this long enough. We are going to talk." said Peter who found me as I was walking in the meadow.

"Did you have a question about a law? Or about how to handle a foreign diplomat?" I asked innocently.

"Neither. Clara, we need to discuss some things. You know we do."

"What's there to talk about? I failed, it was only because Aslan resurrected that the battle was won."

"You saved Lucy's life! Even though you barely even know us!"

Silence prevailed.

I at last said, "I don't know you. You're right. I was given a responsibility and whether I knew you that well or not, I had a duty not only to you but also to my father."

"Your father?" he said with a look that clearly stated he had no idea what my father had to do with any of this.

"Remember? My father was the guardian of the throne. Since he…he died, the role became mine. Also, I like your family."

"Except for Edmund…" Peter said under his breath.

"Edmund…is my friend as well. Although, we may argue and disagree quite frequently."

"Yes, you mean like today?"

Smirking I replied, "He had it coming. He should not have said that women had no place in consul meetings. I didn't say anything! At the time…"

"Yes, but you yelled at him afterward!"

"Like I said he had it coming."

After the mirth in the air had calmed, I continued "You four have things well underhand so..."

"You can't leave! We need you to help us!"

"Peter, I can't help you forever. Sooner or later you'll have to figure things out on your _own_."

"Fine. I choose later." he said petulantly.

I sighed. "I'll stay for another month. Then I'll decide."

_And then I'm leaving._

* * *

The next couple of weeks were spent looking at laws and diplomatic treaties. Evidentially, the White Witch cut off all trade with all the counties surrounding Narnia leaving the country to fend for itself. Edmund and I insisted on opening trade with Archenland since that was Narnia's nearest neighbor. Peter and Susan, on the other hand, wanted to work on the problems in Narnia. I pointed out that this directly affects the Narnian economy.

After arguing about it for half-an-hour Peter finally said, "If it means that much to you than you can go to Archenland."

"Alright, I'll go." Edmund said very proud that he got Peter to actually listen to him.

"Clara's going with you." Peter stated.

" Exactly. Wait…what?!" I asked in disbelief.

"I believe he said you're going with Edmund." Susan supplied with an uncharacteristic smirk on her pretty little face.

"I don't need a baby sitter!" Edmund said to Peter irately.

"I'm sure you don't think you do." He said somewhat condescendingly.

"Peter. You _cannot_ be serious." I said forcing my voice to not go higher.

"I assure you I am. It's high time you two learn to get along."

I sighed. Edmund glared at everybody before getting up and walking out of the room.

I said quietly, "You can't run the kingdom by yourself. You have to listen to someone else other than yourself."

I went to find Lucy after the meeting was over.

I was annoyed with Peter, but knew that he'd have to figure out the hard way that just because he was the oldest he couldn't do whatever he wanted.

_He means well…most of the time. I suppose that he's accustomed to nobody apposing him. If he continues like this, he…he'll make mistakes he won't be able make right. _

I found Lucy sitting with Mrs. Beaver under the shade of an oak tree.

Going over to them, I sat down.

"Lucy…has your brother always treated Edmund like he can't do anything?" I inquired softly.

"Usually." she whispered it as if she were ashamed.

"Hello Mrs. Beaver!" I said brightly, too brightly.

"Hello dear! How are you?" she asked pleasantly.

"I'm doing well...If you'll excuse me, Your Majesty I have to go pack." I curtsied to Lucy. She playfully glared at me, they had made it clear that I didn't have to curtsey or call them by their titles.

"Pack? Where are you going?" She asked with a frown on her face.

"Well, I think Edmund and I are going to Archenland. That's what Peter said." I called over my shoulder.

When I stepped into my room I immediately made sure my dagger and kris were in the proper places. Since I didn't know when we were leaving, there really wasn't any sense in packing yet.

Deciding I needed to go outside, I mounted the horse I rode into battle with, her name was Flisha.

"Guardian? Where are we going?" Flisha asked.

"Somewhere that I can clear my thoughts."

We rode into a forest that was overgrown; I made a point speak to Susan about clearing it somewhat.

"Why are we going in here?" Flisha inquired.

"It looks interesting."

"It looks haunted."

I laughed.

Flisha shied away from the path.

"Flisha what's wrong?"

"I sense evil. We should go back."

"If there is evil we should keep going, besides I want to see what's beyond this forest."

We went on a few miles before the fog closed in. By then I couldn't see anything, I knew it was pointless to turn back; we'd only get lost further.

We were truly lost, but I refused to believe it was my fault.

_Flisha should've said something when she saw the fog…it's her fault. And Peter's. _

I saw a shadow in the mist, and just as I was about to say something to Flisha, a voice spoke out from the vapor.

"Well, well, well, what do we have here?"

With horror, I realized Peter and the rest had been mistaken; we had not killed all the wolves. As they surrounded us, I could tell they all wanted one thing and one thing only. Revenge.


	9. Chapter 9

I'm so sorry I haven't updated this in ages...High school's been crazy. Anyway hope you enjoy!

Chapter 9

_How in the world to I get myself into these situations? Oh that's right, I'm the guardian of Narnia assigned with the most prodigious 'job' ever. Protecting the Kings and Queens of Narnia. How, may I ask, am I supposed to go about doing that if I an stuck in a cave guarded by a wolf who would like nothing better than to rip me to shreds? _

_I have no horse…poor Flisha's dead because of what I did. I thought I was growing up._

* * *

"Get up." said a callous voice.

Trying to mask my discomfort, I slowly got up. I followed the wolf out of the cave, and into the bright sunlight. Blinking rapidly, I quickly surveyed the situation. Even if I had my weapons with me I was pathetically outnumbered. My dagger and kris was guarded and were kept under close watch. I looked around at all the wolves, their glinting eyes showing their utter loathing.

There was a wolf sitting on a stone. He said "You made a wrong choice stumbling into the forest. The only reason we've spared you is to get ransom. Once we get it…" he trailed off, leaving the silence to fill in the rest.

I was backed into the cave by three snarling wolves, then left to sit there with 5 wolves guarding the entrance.

"We'll all die. I'll never see my beautiful face again!" cried an agonized voice.

I swear I jumped ten feet in the air.

"Silence. There are more things at stake than you not seeing your face, which at moment is far from beautiful. One might actually call it grotesque." said an admonishing voice that was tilted with a slight Irish accent.

Squinting, I turned and saw the queerest sight.

A dwarf and a bird with a broken wing bickering like children.

"My face is gorgeous! It's flawless. Glorious. Perfect. Every female bird is in love with me. Isn't that right?"

"It was. Except for the majority of the part you got wrong."

The bird just sniffed.

"Allow me to introduce myself. My name is Favian. And this is Mountakaber."

I curtsied, and said "My name is..."

"Clara Vincent, Guardian of the throne." the dwarf finished for me.

I nodded silently.

"I have to get out of here as soon as possible." I explained.

"I understand that, but there is no way you can." Favian replied.

"What I wouldn't give for Susan's horn…." I muttered.

"Maybe my beautiful face will persuade them to let me go." Mountakaber said.

"'Me'?" The dwarf asked skeptically.

"Well…..I meant the general public. Excluding the wolves…"

"I'm _sure _you did."

"Gentleman? If I may break up this _exceedingly_ interesting conversation? How are we going to get out?" I asked not bothering to mask my annoyance. I knew it was wrong to act like that, but really, there were more important things to discuss.

"Do you know how to write in binary?" Favian asked me suddenly.

"No…should I?"

"No, no, I was simply inquiring…would you like me to teach you?"

"I'd like that! I know a bit about it, isn't it a code using numbers?" I asked tentatively.

"Precisely. Using the numbers 1 and 0 you can write the whole alphabet." He explained to me.

"What does that have to do with anything? HOW ARE WE GOING TO GET OUT??" Mountakaber wailed.

"If you would stop complaining, then I could tell you two how." Favian said with forced patience.

Somehow this reminded me of Edmund and me. _Are we always this annoying? _ My mind replayed an argument that we had a few days before I rode into the forest…

* * *

_"Give it back NOW, you sorry excuse of a King!" I called after Edmund. _

"_Why should I? In fact, why are you here? You're a nobody." He said with a smirk once I caught up with him._

_"Yeah, a nobody who saved the King's pitiful life."_

"_You did NOT save my life…I was had it under control." _

_I scoffed. "I'm sure, as you were tied to a tree with no weapon." _

"_Why you little…" _

_ "Stop it you two! You're worse than 5 year olds." Susan scolded. _

"_She started it!" _

_"Ladies do not start fights. But they can finish them! Now give it back!" _

"_Edmund, give Clara back whatever it was you took. And Clara, please try not to shout." Peter said tiredly. _

_ "Why do you always take her side?" Edmund demanded angrily._

_"I..I.." Peter stuttered, trying to think of diplomatic answer yet coming up with none._

"_Because I'm always right." I cut in. _

_"See? See what she does to me?" _

_ "Oh stop whining. You sound like a spoiled brat…wait. You ARE a spoiled brat." I sent a fake smile to Edmund. _

_"I could have you killed for such words." He said with a sneer._

"_Ha. Peter has to sign the death warrant first." _

_ "Don't think he won't." _

_He then stalked off. _

_I grabbed the parchment which he took from me that he dropped on the floor. _

_I sauntered off with a satisfied grin._

_ Peter and Susan just shook their heads in frustration._

* * *

Ashamed, I purposed that the moment I saw Edmund I would apologize.

That is, if I ever saw him again.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

The next day, the lessons in binary started.

"Now, you know a bit about how binary works, yes?" Favian asked.

"A _very_ small bit, I had a tutor who brushed by it."

"Can I help? I'm a genius! I won best looking 6 times in row!" Mountakaber said proudly.

"And that can help us how?" I muttered to Favian.

He chuckled and shrugged.

He then proceeded to teach me how to write in binary.

I got a massive headache just reading the instructions. Don't ask me how he got paper, I don't know.

The scroll read:

How to Write Capital and Lowercase Letters in Binary

1. Write on the paper the numbers 128, 64, 32, 16, 8, 4, 2, 1.

2. Start with 65, and now write capital letters next to those numbers (A65 B66 C67...) on a separate piece of paper.

3. Do the same thing once again, except but this time start with 97 and write lowercase letters (a97 b98 c99) on the extra paper.

4. Notice that now each binary letter will be 8 digits but it will only be 1's and 0's. The 128 64 32... thing was what each one meant.

The 1's mean on and the 0's mean off. So a capital A would be 01000001.

5. Understand that the reason for this is because there isn't a 128 because there's a 0 in the position but there is a 1 in the 64 position and there is a 1 in the 1 position so it's 64+165 and 65 was the number next the 2nd step.

6. Do this with any letter and you can write in binary.

I knew even the smartest person didn't learn a new language in a day, much less a language using numbers!

It would take a while.

* * *

"I give up!" I said in despair, the tenth day we had been working on it.

The wolves had been giving us pitiful scraps of meat and small portions of water. I was running out of energy. And patience.

"You're close!"

The numbers he had given me were pathetically simple. To him.

01000011 01101100 01100001 01110010 01100001

Simple, right?

Wrong.

I bent over the paper again.

"01000011 is a capital 'C'…" I muttered.

In two hours, I figured out it said "Clara."

I thought I was done, foolish me.

"Now you need to write a letter to the Kings and Queens. Using binary." he told me the next day.

_That will take me weeks! _I thought dejectedly.

"I will help you. It needs to be in your handwriting though."

"I don't know that they know how to read binary." I protested.

"Oreius does."

I threw him a questioning look.

"He taught me."

_Of course he did, go figure. _

So we set to work on writing the letter, with Mountakaber interrupting every five minutes.

_01000110 01101111 01110010 01100101 01110011 01110100 00101110_

Forest.

"Did you know that female birds throw themselves at me?" Mountakaber asked Favian.

"You told me. Multiple times."

_00100000 01000011 01100001 01110110 01100101 00101110 00100000_

Cave.

"Clara, are you aware that I have the most stunning tail-feathers of all my kin?"

"Hmm…oh really? That's interesting."

_01010111 01101111 01101100 01110110 01100101 01110011_

Wolves.

"Are you aware that my beak is the cleanest of all my friends?" the bird said pompously.

"He has friends?" I whispered to Favian.

He rolled his eyes and motioned for me to start writing again.

_00100000 00110011 00101110 00100000_

3.

"Favian, my stunning feathers make every male bird green with envy. What should I do about it?"

"Hide."

"But then…I won't see myself if I hide."

"No. Hide from me."

_01000110 01101001 01101110 01100101 00101110 00100000_

Fine.

"Did you know…?" Mountakaber was promptly cut off by Favian's threatening glare.

_01000111 00101110 01001111 00101110 01010100 00101110 01010100 00100000 00001101 00001010_

G.O.T.T.

This stood for Guardian of the throne. I only hoped they would figure it out.

Mountakaber wing had healed, and we forced him to agree to fly with the message to Cair Paravel. By force, I mean _forced. _

We gave him strict instructions not to return to the cave unless he had their Majesties with him.

When the wolves were sleeping, they evidently thought we had no way of escaping; Mountakaber flew out into the night.

"Do you think he'll make it?" I asked Favian.

"Knowing him? Who knows? One thing is for certain. We won't have to listen to his incessant chatter."

"He'll never have to worry about self-image problem, that's for sure."

That night, I fell asleep thinking about my Father.

_Father, I miss you. Why did you leave me? I'm so scared. So alone.

* * *

  
_

The next morning, I woke up early. Unable to fall asleep again I sat up against the wall of the cave, and thought.

_Oh, Aslan, please let them understand my message. Please. Please. _

Later that morning, a wolf can in to give us their leftover, picked -over food.

"Where's the bird?" his harsh voice asked.

"He died, from malnutrition." Favian lied smoothly.

We had already figured out what to say, regarding Mountakaber's sudden disappearance. And I hide my necklace from sight.

"All the better. Less mouths to feed. Less yammering to hear."

After tossing us fat mixed with segments of meat, he left.

As we chewed on the fat, I gasped.

"Of course! I can retrieve my weapons! Why didn't I think of that before?" I said.

"Best not do it yet. We must wait to give Mountakaber time to take the message to Cair Paravel." Favian advised.

Sighing forlornly, I sipped the water they gave.

A wolf at the entrance of the cave spoke, startling us.

"We've waited long enough. Ransom won't appease us, only blood. _Your _blood."


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

I looked frantically around at the chaos.

_What is going on? _

"Clara?" A voice said urgently from behind me.

_Edmund. Of course, he would come and save me. My reluctant knight in rusty armor. How brave. _

"Edmund! What are you doing here?" I asked, and immediately bit my tongue.

"If you want me to go back, I will…" He said with a smirk.

"No!"  
"I thought not. Now come _ON_." He said impatiently.

"Wait! I have to make sure Favian's alright!"

"Who's Favian?"

"He's a dwarf that the wolves held captive."

"Good riddance! Dwarfs are traitors!"

_Like you? _

I arched an eyebrow.

He had the decency to look ashamed.

I turned and went to the cave only to find a wolf snarling and snapping at the poor dwarf.

Edmund was right behind me, and I backed into him.

"Oof."

"Be quiet!" I hissed.

He raised his hands in defeat.

Slowly I creped toward the wolf. Just as I was about to stab him with my dagger, which I retrieved, he whirled around snarling. Frantically, I pierced his face in between his eyes.

By then Edmund was at my side, he impaled his side causing blood to cling to his sword like shiny crimson paint.

Favian gasped in awe and said "You two are an amazing team!"

Edmund and I shared a look of horror.

"Right….let's go." I said.

We walked out of the cave and came to a few horses.

"Where's Flisha?" Edmund asked.

"She's….she died."

"How?" Edmund asked quietly.

"The wolves."

He left it at that, although my conscience was pricking me.

_I'll tell them at once, so I don't have to repeat it. _

Favian was having trouble mounting his horse.

"It looks like the horse will lead _him_." Edmund muttered as he helped the dwarf on the horse.

"I heard that, laddie."

I snorted, earning myself an odd look from Favian and a glare from Edmund.

"So, how are all you?"

"Well…let us see. Peter was panicking because his right arm up and left. Susan and Lucy cried for two days straight and were sure 'that she has been eaten by some wild beast'"

"And you?"

"I was bored, I needed to something to do. I don't know the meaning of the word fear."

"But then again, you don't know the meaning of most words." With that I rode on ahead to speak with Favian.

* * *

Cair Paravel appeared in the distance, making me urge my horse faster.

As we approached the outer court yard, Peter and the others ran standing about looking apprehensive.

"CLARA!!" Lucy yelled excitedly. "Do you think she heard me?"

"I think the _whole kingdom_ heard you, Lucy." Susan scolded, but smiling.

I smiled and waved, next to me Edmund was sitting on his saddle looking like he wished he had never rescued me and Favian was gazing around in awe.

I jumped off my horse and was instantly smothered by Lucy's giant bear hug. (Not that I minded.)

I squeezed her in response, and fell into the tight hug of Susan.

"Oh Clara, don't you _ever _do that to us again!" She said.

"I'll try ma'am."

Lucy noticed Favian and immediately started fussing over his wounds.

Meanwhile, Peter was telling me about all things on which he needed my opinion.

"….And Archenland sent representatives to discuss becoming allies."

"What did you say?" I asked.

"I said I'd think about it."

"What's there to think about?!?"

"I didn't know!"

"Oh, and Oreius didn't advise you?" It came out as a statement rather than a question.

"I didn't ask."

I lifted my eyes upward to offer a silent plea for patience.

"_I_ told him he should, but did he listen to me?" Edmund said from his horse.

"Ed…." Susan said annoyed.

"Stop it all of you!" Lucy almost shouted.

A tense hush swept through everyone.

"Well, let's you get you settled in again shall we?" Susan said, finally breaking the stillness.

In silence, we all followed Susan into the castle; and sat down in the great dining hall.

"So, how did you figure out my note?" I asked.

"Mountakaber was there, he knew what it said; so I'm assuming he just told you." Favian said.

"Actually…Mountakaber wasn't much of a help…" Peter trailed off.

"What he means is: the bird fainted right as Oreius ushered him to the grand hall." Edmund said bluntly.

Favian just sighed hopelessly.

"So, how'd you figure it out?" I asked.

"Well…….."

_

* * *

*Flashback* _

_Two weeks after Clara disappeared_

_"Cheer up Lucy, please?" _

"_I can't, Peter. She could be dead. And we'd never know." Lucy ended with a small sniff._

_"Clara's smarter than that. She wouldn't go and get herself killed." _

"_But you don't know that!" _

_"Well, we could send out a search party for her again." Peter suggested._

_"If she was anywhere, they would've found her by now. I think it's time we all accepted the fact that she's gone." Edmund said unfeelingly. _

_Susan and Lucy gasped in horror. _

"_No! She's NOT dead. I won't believe it I won't!" _

_With that Lucy ran from the room in tears, a sight which wasn't uncommon nowadays. _

_Peter shot a death look at Edmund._

_"By all means, send out another worthless search party. See if I care." Edmund said with a mock bow. _

_Susan, by that time, was now extremely fed up with both her brothers. _

_"Stop it! Just stop it! You're behaving like….like…" She let out a frustrated sound and glided out of the room. _

_The next day _

_Oreius looked up at the sky. _

"_The Queens are going to have to postpone their outing. It looks like a thunderstorm." _

_ Just then a bird caught the centaur's eye. _

_It landed, and then started preening itself. _

_'Most curious' Oreius thought. _

"_Excuse me, can I help you?" _

_"I…I…Clara….." _

"_Did you say Clara?" _

_The bird fainted, but he had a note clutched in his talons. _

_He went over and picked up the bird, and proceeded into the Grand hall. _

_The Kings and Queens were just about to go outside, when Lucy asked what Oreius was holding. _

_"It appears to be a bird, Your Majesty." _

_Susan went over to the bird which the centaur had laid on the marble floor and pried the note out of his claws. _

_"What does it say?" Peter asked._

_"010…..00110 01101….111 011…..10010 0110…..0101 011…..10011 011………10100 0010………..1110. It's just a bunch of nonsense." Susan said quite provoked._

_Edmund grabbed it out Susan's hands, scanned it, and said "Complete rubbish." _

"_May I see that, Your Majesty?" Oreius asked._

_Edmund handed the parchment to the centaur. _

"_It's binary, you see, the numbers spell out letters. I believe it says 'Forest, Cave_. _Wolves, 3, Fine, GOTT.'"_

_"GOTT?" Peter asked. _

"_I don't know."Edmund said._

_Just then the bird woke up, and said "Guardian of the throne." _

"_CLARA!!!" Lucy cried joyfully. _

_*Flashback ends* _

* * *

"And that's how we found you!" Susan said.

Edmund cleared his throat.

"If it wasn't for Mountakaber, you wouldn't know where the cave was."

Mountakaber looked immensely proud of himself.

"Don't puff him up, he doesn't need it." Clara said.

"Well, now that you're back, when are you leaving for Calormen with Edmund?" Peter asked brightly.

"WHAT!?!"


	12. Chapter 12

Sorry about the long wait, school and stuff! Hope you enjoy!

Chapter 12

To say I was shocked was an understatement.

"Calormen? I thought we were going to Archenland!" I asked Peter.

"You _were_. But then you disappeared. So Ed and Lu went instead."

"Why can't Su go with Edmund?" I whined.

"Because. You two need to learn to get along. And you will, if it's the last thing I do."

I scoffed.

"It will be."

Edmund looked like he would rather be anywhere but here.

If I was being honest with myself, I would have to admit that Edmund wasn't _that_ bad.

But wants to honest, least of all with yourself?

"Peter, can I go with them?" Asked Lucy not so subtly trying to make peace.

"No! They're going by themselves! And that final!"

Edmund stalked off, I shot out my seat knocking it over.

Peter wasn't getting away with this one, not this time.

I saw Edmund sulking by the lake that over looked the Great Western woods.

"Edmund? Are you alright?" I asked, even though I tried to convince myself I didn't care.

As if reading my thoughts, "Why should you care?" He snapped.

"I don't."

He shot me a glare.

"I hate Peter." He said with venom in his voice that surprised even me.

"No, you don't."

"How would you know????" He literally exploded in my face.

"Because. If you truly hated your brother, you would have never suggested having a birthday ball for him. You would have never stayed by his side while he had a raging fever. Admit it. You _do_ love your brother."

"I….I do love him, I suppose." he very reluctantly admitted.

I smiled softly, then I said "Edmund…..I know we haven't been the best of friends, but I think we could be…" I trailed off.

Edmund either didn't hear or he didn't care to respond. I'm thinking it was the latter.

I was really trying to be patient, I mean this was hard on him as well…but the least he could do is respond.

As if reading my thoughts again (really, it was getting rather scary), Edmund replied "Thanks for the offer…but no thanks."

If I didn't know any better, I would have…… I would have…."injured" the King, quite by accident of course. Alas, my good manners overcame my desire for physical chastisement. Pity.

Later that day, I went to Lucy's room.

"I don't see why I have to go. Peter could go." I complained.

"Well…Peter says he's busy, and he can't go because of the Ettinsmoor am-"

"That's a pathetic excuse, Lucy and you know it."

Lucy looked bewildered for a moment.

"Peter really wants you and Edmund to get along. I overheard him talking to Susan; he said 'I do wish that they wouldn't be so stubborn.""

I was fuming. Positively fuming. Me stubborn? Me? I scoffed.

"Peter thinks I'm stubborn? I'll show him stubborn."

With that, I marched out of the room determined to give Peter a piece of my very livid mind.

* * *

"Peter Pevensie. I demand to know why you insist on sending King Edmund and I on this ridiculous trip" I said marching into Peter's study, using quote fingers when I said king.

"I told you Clara, you two need to learn to get along. And like it."

I turned to him with a scornful expression on my face.

"For you information, Your Majesty I did try to get along with…Edmund. He is just too obdurate for his own good. And you, High King are too officious."

Peter looked at me for minute, and then replied "That doesn't matter, you _will _go with my brother and you _will_ get along. And if I hear otherwise…." He trailed off.

"You'll what? Throw us in the dungeon? Feed us to wild animals? Banish us? Let me spare you. I swear, if you insist on sending us on this irrational expedition, I-"

I got cut off, by a slamming of the door.

Edmund came barging in, furious with his brother.

"I HATE YOU! You're ruining my life! I refuse to go _anywhere_ with that stuck up, self-centered, selfish little girl."

"Little? I'm older than you! And he's ruining _your _life? What about mine, hmm? Do you _honestly_ think I want to go anywhere with _you_?" I retorted.

"Now, let's talk about this calmly.."

"There nothing to talk about, I refuse to go with her." Edmund said.

For the first time in my life, I agreed with him.

"I'm not going. Find someone else to obey your every whim, Peter. But when your subjects lead a revolt against you, don't come crying to me." Edmund snapped.

"They…they wouldn't…" Peter stammered.

"Not _yet_. But when they see you for what you really are, they'll be against you quicker than you get out. And I'll be leading them. "Edmund said, with a smirk.

I was surprised; I didn't think he'd say that to his face.

Peter's face was like a wounded puppy, he slowly walked away.

I glared at Edmund, with such venom in my eyes that if looks could kill….he'd be killed ten times over and I still wouldn't be satisfied.

"How could you? You hurt him so much! Everyone should see _you_ for what you really are!" I hissed.

"Really? What am I?" he asked coolly.

"A chauvinistic, intractable, egocentric, vindictive little boy." I answered back just as calmly.

"Oh? Shall I tell you what you are then?"

"I'd rather you didn't." With that, I sauntered off with the intention of finding Peter and apologizing.

But what I actually ended up doing was something far more dangerous. Far more deadly. Far more fun?


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

_What on earth? What's he doing? When did he learn to do that? Of course he knows how…I just didn't think he was that good .…Have I really been gone that long? _

I watched as Peter practiced his sword play with more vigor than he had ever put forth.

"Maybe Edmund should make you upset more often if that's the kind of practice you're going to do." I called out.

Peter looked up, I saw right away that he had tears that threatened to spill from his eyes at any moment.

"Peter, he really didn't mean it. He was angry, and….. I didn't help either. I'm so sorry, I didn't mean for this to get so out of hand."

"It's not exactly your fault…" Peter muttered.

"And I'm not exactly blameless either. If the people in your own castle can't respect your leadership, what does that say to other countries?" I said, speaking more to myself then to him.

We remained silent for a time.

"Well shall we continue practicing, Peter?" I said gesturing toward the swords.

"Prac- oh. I suppose."

With that we started, circling around each other-with swords out.

As we did our swordplay, I observed Peter.

_He will make a great king. Strong, charismatic, excellent leadership qualities. If only he would stop being such an idiot. _

Suddenly a stag came bounding up to us and bowed. Well, as best a stag can.

"Your Majesty, trouble has broken out in the Western Woods. You are needed immediately."

"Trouble? What kind of trouble?" Asked Peter, who instead of looking worried, looked excited.

"There have been violent uprisings of the remainder of the White Witches army. We have tried to hold them at bay, but our small army has quickly diminished."

"Why did you not come to the castle in need of assistance sooner? We surely could've helped, before it came to this." I said in worry.

"His Majesty told us to stop telling him such things, since he was sure we could handle it. As well as he informed us that his Majesty was very busy." The stag said without a hint of malice.

"Busy doing what? Staring at himself in the mirror all day?" I asked nearly yelling, more at Peter than at the stag.

"I had matters of importance!" He shouted back.

"Like _what_?" I shot back.

The stag cleared his throat.

"Of course, we'll call the reserve army immediately; hopefully it will take no more than an hour to be on our way." Peter said. He then turned and ran to the castle.

"What defense have you built?" I asked the stag.

"Unfortunately, we have had very little time to build a strong defense. We have a cave that provides ample protection."

I nodded my head slowly.

"But for how long?" I asked quietly.

"That's why I came. I hoped his Majesty would listen, and he did." The loyal stag replied.

_Pfft. If he had it his way, all he would do around here would be eating. _I thought resentfully.

* * *

Within half an hour, we were on our way. Peter and I were conversing on what to do when we got there; Lucy had wanted to come but Susan adamantly objected.

Peter had managed to get a good portion of the army in such short notice.

"What is your strategy, Sire?" Inquired Oreius, a centaur who had fought in the Battle; Peter had made him a general.

"I have no idea."

"It depends on how many are in the remains of the Witch's army." I pointed out.

"Indeed. Do you know how many, loyal stag?" Oreius asked.

"I believe, General, that the number is around six hundred to seven hundred. Our forces killed only two hundred at best. Needless to say, we lost more than they." The stag replied looking slightly ashamed.

"I'm sure we can do it. Now…" I gasped when I saw the mass chaos and inhaled the stench of dried blood.

"We need to do something. We have to do it _now_." Oreius said emphatically.

"I agree." Peter said after scanning the disheveled scene before him.

_Obviously. _I thought, though I kept it to myself.

We walked into the blood covered forest in silence, taking in the many bodies that no one had bothered to bury.

"Find someone to bury these brave creatures." Peter commanded.

"Yes, your highness." a fox scampered off to do his bidding.

We reached the cave they used for their protection; it was a rather small cave.

As soon as the animals and centaurs caught sight of Peter and the coveted army, they immediately raised a soft cheer.

"Good people of Narnia, you have my thanks for so courageously defending the Western forest. Rest assured we will do everything in our power to vanquish the enemy!" Peter said.

The onlookers were greatly encouraged from their King's speech.

"What is your plan of action, Majesty?" Oreius asked.

Peter looked around and surveyed the land. There was an abrupt drop which at the bottom was rushing lake; he walked over the edge, I could tell he and I were thinking the same thing.

"We could push them toward the cliff and hope they fall over…" Peter trailed off.

"That's a really good idea, Peter. That could wor-"I was cut off by a chorus of screams.

Dashing over, we saw the remnants of the White Witch's army wrecking havoc upon our small but determined army.

Peter immediately jumped on his horse.

"Draw them to the cliff! Draw them to the cliff" he yelled.

In the mass confusion, his words were lost.

A boggle had a leering grin as it jumped in front of me, I slashed its throat. I watched as it fell with a groan at my feet.

I truly hated killing, I found it revolting. Yet it had to be done, for Narnia's sake.

I was lost in my thoughts and missed the troll; it swung its club at me, I cringed and prepared myself for the blow. But it never came.

* * *

Peter was standing above me, with his hand outstretched.

"Stand up, Clara." He said.

Smiling, I reached out and took his hand.

"Thank you." I said softly.

The forest was covered in blood, and many creatures had perished.

The battle scene, although on a smaller scale, was just as horrifying as the Battle of Beruna. It seemed that what remained of the White Witch's army was quite diminished, and that those who survived surrendered.

I looked around and saw that the army we had brought with us had lost several of its troops. Sorrow filled my heart when I thought the soldiers' families and their loss.

Thoughts of my father penetrated my head and my heart; I hastily pushed those memories to the back of my head.

I busied myself in helping those who were fatally injured; I knelt down to a dog whose minutes on this earth were numbered.

"How are you?" I asked, feeling very helpless.

"Miss Clara… I have never been better. I will see Aslan which is enough for me." He replied gently. Then his eyes closed and he was still.

I would never grow accustomed to battle. I would never get used to watching people die before my eyes, knowing that I was the reason they were drawing their last breath. Never. There was just too much pain, too much loss. On the middle of the battlefield, I purposed to never give my heart away. There was simply too much heartache. Right?


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

_There was a grassy meadow; all around it was dotted with wildflowers. The sun was shining and the sky was the perfect shade of blue. It looked like a painting. _

_ In the center of the field there was a man with dark skin and large smile on his face. He walked over to me. _

_ "Happy birthday, Clara!" He said with a grin. _

"_Thank you, Papa!" I said, wondering what was coming next; when you were with my father you never quite knew. _

_ "I cannot believe my little girl has grown up! Practically a young lady!" He said. _

"_I am a young lady!" I said. _

_ "Ah, but you'll always be my little princess…." He said. "Thirteen already…" He murmured to himself. _

_ "Daddy…? Are you alright?" I asked anxiously._

_My father smiled slightly and patted my shoulder. _

_ "And now, here is your present." He proclaimed. _

_He handed me a case , I opened it and saw a beautiful ring with a symbol of the sun intertwined with a flowering vine. _

_ "Oh, Daddy! It's lovely! Thank you so much!" I said, giving him a hug. _

I awoke with a start; to my dismay I found it was a dream. How I longed for the ring my father gave me, but I had left it at my Godfather's house. I remembered exactly where it was, I had laid it my mother's jewelry box.

I felt restless and knew that I wouldn't be falling asleep for quite awhile.

I found myself as if in a trance, walking down to the lake. Gently, I sank down next to the rippling waves and looked out over the night sky. I sat in this position for what seemed like years, and then I heard a slight rustle to my right.

My head jerked up and to my astonishment and joy I saw a golden lion.

"Aslan! You're back!"

I bowed very low and listen to his words of comfort.

"My dear Daughter, I have many plans for you; so many in fact -that you may not know when one is ending and another is beginning. However, one thing I will promise you; I will never leave you. Even when you can't see me, I will be there just the same; keeping watch over my precious one." He said with a twinkle in his eye.

Standing up, I put my hand hesitantly on his mane; when he began to purr softly I started to stroke it gently.

"Aslan, when will the next adventure be coming?" I asked.

"If I told you it wouldn't be an adventure, now would it?"

"I suppose not. May I ask you another question?"

"You may." He answered.

"I was just simply wondering… why did you choose me? There are so many others that are better suited for this position than I am. I don't know what I'm supposed to do most of the time, it's so confusing. Sometimes I wonder if I'll ever know." I finished with a sigh.

"You know more than you realize, when the time comes you'll understand everything you need know. You only need to know your story not everyone else's. My daughter, I brought you something that belongs to you. I believe you were just thinking about it." He said with a smile.

_Could it be? _I thought quickly.

"Look at your left hand."

I immediately glanced down at my hand and there was the ring! I threw my arms around Aslan and embraced him, jerking back I remembered what I was doing. Hastily, I withdrew and kept my head down murmuring an apology.

"Clara, there will be a time when you will need this ring desperately. Keep it with you constantly. Never lose it or part with it, _ever. _No matter who wants it or tries to take it from you, never give it away; for it would be like selling your life." He commanded.

"I promise, Aslan."

"Good. I will leave you now; tell no one that I have been here; for my visit was to you and you alone."

I nodded.

"Farewell, Aslan."

I watched as he faded away into the moonlight.

Suddenly I felt very sleepy and made my way to my bedchamber.

As soon as I climbed into my bed, I fell into a rest full sleep.

* * *

I awoke to someone jumping on my bed.

"Come on, Clara! Wake up! We're going to the seashore! Hurry up and get dressed!" Lucy shouted happily.

"Alright, alright. I'm up, I'll be down in ten minutes." I told her.

She left my room with a warning to hurry.

I sat up and yawned.

_Aslan was here! And he gave me my ring! I thought I'd never see it again. As if I'd give my ring away! _I thought indignantly. Getting out of bed, I bumped my leg on the night stand.

"Ouch!"

Blast my clumsiness.

I mentally selected a dress to wear; it was light green with gold embroidery. I donned it, and ran downstairs only to met by what could only be described as chaos.

I saw Edmund running about as if he were on fire, then it occurred to me that he really _was_ on fire.

"Edmund! What are you doing?" I asked appalled.

"Chasing a cat! What's it look like I'm doing?"

"You mean, other than burning yourself? Not a thing…"

He shot me a nasty look that said "If you're not going to be helpful, go away!"

"Alright, where is the cat?"  
"If I knew I wouldn't be looking for it, now would I?" He snapped.

I sighed impatiently and internally rolled my eyes.

Just then a blot of fur shot out from underneath the table.

"There it is!" He said leaping up.

Grabbing it by the tail, he pulled on it; the cat did not appreciate that and wasted no time in letting him know.

"I caught it!" He said, as if he had just made a huge accomplishment

"Good job, Edmund! All it takes is some determination! I knew you could do it. I'm proud of you." A voice said from behind me. Turning around, I saw that it was Susan, who looked as if she was holding back her laughter.

She walked over and patted him on the head. Edmund scowled quite bitterly and stalked off with the cat in his hands.

"Susan, why on earth was Edmund chasing a cat? I thought he didn't like cats. Come to think of it he doesn't like animals." I said.

_He doesn't like people either. _

"He doesn't. A little girl asked him to find her lost kitten." She replied with a wry smile.

At that moment, Lucy bounced into the room. Whenever I saw her, she reminded me of a dryad. Her long brown hair which usually was left unbound was haphazardly thrown into a bun on top of her head. She was as graceful as her sister, although her grace was of a different kind. Lucy was still but a child, a child with a large responsibility. She handled the pressure with as much poise as she could possibly muster, though at times I could tell she was overwhelmed. Peter tried to bear her share of the work as well as he could, often staying up well past midnight; working on diplomatic affairs. Susan tried as hard as she could to live up to reputation of the Gentle queen, she confided to Lucy and I that it was harder than she thought it would be. She knew that the people of Narnia were counting on them to fulfill their expectations. Susan hated to think of letting them down, so she often pushed herself to do what she thought was necessary.

"Susan, where's Peter? Isn't he coming?" Lucy asked, as she stooped to pick up a book that had fallen while Edmund had been in the midst of chasing the cat.

"Yes, I believe so. He's tiding up his apartments." Susan said with a impish smile.

"Why? The servants do that. Unless he has something the servants can't see…" Lucy trailed off as Peter walked into the room.

"Were you talking about me?" Peter demanded with a mock frown on his face.

"Why yes, I believe we were. Would you care to know what it is we discussing?" I asked.

"Why yes, I believe I would." He responded.

I heard Lucy say to Susan in a panicked voice that she hoped I wouldn't tell him what she had said.

"Well we were agreeing that you were…ah, working too hard and that you needed a break." I replied, wincing as I heard Lucy's sigh of relief.

Peter's only response was raised eyebrow.

"What, you don't believe me?" I asked innocently.

"No." He said trying to stifle a chuckle.

"Why Peter! Are you saying that I'm lying?" I asked with a frown.

"Er… maybe?" He paused.

"How rude!" I exclaimed.

"Peter! I expected much better of you! You're insinuating that Clara is not trustworthy, and that is very ungentlemanly. " Susan chided joining me in my little game.

"Now listen…that's not what I said! I said…." Peter trailed off, realizing that's exactly what he had said.

I tried my best to glare at the poor boy, but my face didn't seem to obey. My mouth started twitching and soon I started laughing. I ventured a glance at Peter's face, only to see him frowning deeply.

"Sorry, Peter" I gasped out in between my laughter.

"So…. you thought you'd have your fun at my expense?" Peter said menacingly.

I could only nod, I couldn't get words to come out of mouth. Probably because I was laughing too much. After all, it wasn't everyday you got the king of your country tongue-tied.

"How vey unladylike of you, Miss Vincent. One would think that you don't know how to respect your elders. I think that you may need to take etiquette lessons… maybe I shall have to arrange some for you. I know of several respectable ladies whom I'm sure would be more than happy to oblige me."

"And by respectable, you mean they're a stick in the mud." Lucy piped up.

Susan stared at her sister in disbelief. I just grinned.

"What are you all doing? You're burning daylight! Let's move!" Edmund said after bursting into the room.

Grudgingly, I started heading for the door. Putting my arm around Lucy's shoulder, I informed her that she was getting good with her timing.

* * *

"Clara!" I heard my name being called, as I turned around to see who was talking to me.

It was Edmund. What did he want?

"What do you want, Edmund?" I asked with sigh, as I sidestepped a large rock on the forest floor.

"Why do you always assume I want something?" He asked with a fake pout.

"Because you never talk to me unless you want something. Now, what do you want?" I asked determined to get his question out of the way so I could enjoy being at the seashore.

"Well, fine. If you insist… I just wanted know when you were leaving. I overheard you telling Peter that you would be leaving sometime and just wanted to let you know that I think that's a very good idea." He said with a smug grin on his face.

I stared at him in shock. Looking over his shoulder, I saw there was a rather muddy river of water behind him and it looked quite deep.

"Well?" Edmund prompted.

"In answer to your query, I simply don't know. I don't know if you're ready to run the kingdom's affairs without me." I answered with a slight smile knowing what his response would be.

"I beg your pardon? I am more than capable." He drew himself up with offended dignity and pride.

"Indeed?" I arched an eyebrow.

"Indeed." He said haughtily.

_Should I? He certainly deserves it. Oh, well… I'll do it anyway_ I thought.

"So you think you can get along without me?" I asked.

"Yes. Quite well. In fact, I'd do better if you weren't here." He said with a smirk.

_That's it. _

With a hard shove, Edmund fell backwards into the impure water.

"I CAN"T SWIM!" Yelped Edmund as his head went down in the water.


End file.
